The Good Life (One-Shots)
by almightily
Summary: These will be a series on one-shots surrounding Mal and Ben's family written at your request. They will also include some Evie, Carlos, Jay, Doug, Audrey, Lonnie, Jane and Chad if you want to. Make sure to leave your request in a review or feel free to PM me if you'd like. If you want to know more about Ben and Mal's family check out my other stories "Uncovered" and "Discovering".
1. IMPORTANT

Hey Guys! So I'm super excited to start writing these one-shots. Please leave any requests on a review, or feel free to PM me if you'd like. I'm going to try to keep these in chronological order as much as I can, but they might go back and forwards.

I'm giving you a list of all the pairing and their children so it doesn't get too confusing:

MalxBen: (Brynn Evelyn Cecelia, Grayson Jay(twins)), Liam Carlos

EviexDoug: Natalia Mallory, Daniel Jackson

JayxAudrey: Leopold Phillip, Oliver Finley

CarlosxJane: Emily Grace, Clara Marie

ChadxLonnie:Sophia Alexandra, Connor Arthur

The following ages aren't necessary the age they are in every one-shot. I just want you to know how far apart the kids are in age.

Brynn and Grayson (6)

Sophia (5)

Natalia, Leopold (4)

Daniel, Emily (3)

Connor, Liam (2)

Oliver, Clara (1)

So, again, these are not they're actual ages in all the one-shots. This is just so you guys know who is older than who and how far apart in age they all are.

Now, Birthdays:

Brynn and Grayson (September 16th)

Sophia (May 19th)

Natalia (Febuary 24th) - Leopold (November 5th)

Emily (April 3rd) - Daniel (June 1st)

Liam (May 28th) - Connor (August 17th)

Clara (July 8th) - Oliver (October 10th)

If they are separated by a "-" then they were born in the same

The fist one will be of my own creation, and it'll be up later today or tomorrow afternoon. Please start leaving requests.

Your request can be anything, so the ratings might vary. I'll give a warning at the beginning of each chapter if the rating does change.

Make sure to follow, favorite, and review. I hope you guys really like my one-shots...


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

_Please follow, favorite and review, and don't forget to send in your requests. Please specify around what age do you want the kids to be in your request._

 _This is just one I made up myself. Hope you like it..._

* * *

 ** _MAL_**

Whenever Ben has to leave because of his kingly duties it's really sad. Over the years, I've gotten used to it, and the twins have as well; however, now that the twins are in their terrible twos things are different.

Ben left a couple of hours ago and Brynns already acting up. He says goodbye to the twins really early in the morning, but they were still asleep. So, when they finally woke up the gist thing she asked for was her daddy. When I told her he wasn't here she just looked at me like I was crazy before running of to her toys.

The day goes by pretty quickly, but things get pretty intense at bed time. After I get the twins all clean and dressed I sit down to read them a story. Gray falls asleep almost instantly, but Brynn fights her need for sleep and just stares at the door. I know she's waiting for Ben, and I know she's going to be disappointed when he doesn't show up.

"Come on Bree" I picke her up and start walking to her bed, "it's time for bed". I place her under the covers and she pouts.

"Daddy?" She asks concerned, her eyes tearing up.

"He'll be back in a couple of days honey" I smiles, but she doesn't take it. Her cry goes from soft whimpers to a full on bloody murder screams in mere seconds. She kicks and flails her arms, but Mal is used to dealing with temper tantrums by now. She picks her up in one swift move, ignoring her kicks. She bounces her around the hallway for a few minutes trying not to wake up Gray. After a good 10 minutes she's had enough. She takes Brynn to her room and calls Ben on videochat. When he finally answers she explains what's going and then she hands the phone to Brynn who's still screaming.

"Look who's here" she tells her, and as soon as her eyes meet the screen her screaming and crying stops.

Ben talks to her until she falls asleep, and when she does Mal carries her daughter to her own bed. It doesn't take long for Mal to fall asleep herself, but before she does, she calls for backup.

The following morning Evie arrives ready to help watch her niece and nephew. The day goes by pretty calm with Evie around. How could it not? The twins absolutely adore Evie, but she has to leave at some point. Luckily she leaves after the twins have gone to bed.

Npnot a lot happens the next morning. The twins got up and had they're breakfast half asleep, they played happily for a few hours, but when lunchtime came around, tragedy struck. Mal is trying to get Brynn to eat some carrots, but she only wants one person to share them with. Ben.

Mal knows Brynn loves her dad very much, but she's never done anything like this before. Both of the twins have always been very attached to both of their parents, and neither one had ever wanted one over the other so much.

When she tries to get her to eat the carrots for the hundredth time and she doesn't, Mal gives up. She gets Brynn off the chair and covers her eyes with her hands. This is so exhausting.

"You know" Mal hears a low raspy voice from behind her, "you really shoud eat your carrots".

"Daddy!" Brynn runs to her dad and he picks her up and smiles.

"Did you miss me?" He asks Brynn and she nods wrapping her arms around his neck

"I missed you" Mal raises her eyebrows.

"Was it really that bad?" He seems surprised.

"You have no idea" she scoffs.

"Should we go have some carrots?" He encourages his daughter.

"Mm" the small girl considers her answer. "Yeah!" She nods with a big big smile.

Ben takes her over to the table again and hands her the bowl of carrot sticks. This time she eats them happily, like nothing ever happened.

Mal can't help but laugh at the sight of her daughter's new and improved attitude. It's like Ben turns on her "Angel" setting or something. She crosses her arms and leans against the doorframe. She has no idea how he does it, but one things certain... She really is daddy's little girl.


	3. New Years Day

Kingson24601 suggested I'd continue the ending of my previous story "Discovering". So this is New Years Day morning.

* * *

When Mal felt half her body hanging off the bed, she woke up. She thought the falling sensation was just a dream, but when she opens her eyes she realizes she really was hanging off the side of the bed. She lifts her head to look over to Ben, and everything makes sense. Gray is splattered on her side of the bed, fast asleep, while Brynn feet are on Ben's face and her head is on her brother's belly.

How could two 4 year olds take so much space with such little bodies?

She gets up and goes check on her youngest son Liam, now 7 months old. He sleeps soundly in his little co-sleeper. It feels seeing them sleeping so peacefully, unlike the night before when they had come in crying because of a storm.

Ben felt Mal get up from the bed and woke up. The first thing he saw startled him for a second. His daughters tiny little feet right on his face. He pushes her off gently so she doesn't wake up, and walks up to Mal.

"Hey beautiful" he kisses the top of her head and she smiles.

"Good morning" she turns around to face him, "and Happy New Year" .

"Happy New Year" he says before leaning down and kissing her.

"appy nu ear" a low groggy voice says behind them. They turn around and see Grayson sitting on their bed still half asleep, with his messy light brown hair sticking up.

"Happy New Years Gray Gray" Mal smiles and picks him up.

Ben gives his son a kiss in the cheek and then picks up his daughter who has started to stir half awake. She has some serious bed head. It's been 4 years since the twins were born, and she still couldn't believe how lucky she got. If 7 years ago someone would have told her that this would be her life, she would have never believed them.

"We created this" Mal looks at Ben, her eyes glow with happiness.

"I know" he smiles and leans down for a kiss. This year will be the best year ever.


	4. No Sleep on Christmas Eve

Pokefan02 asked for a Christmas eve night where the kids can't sleep and Mal has to play with them in order for them to sleep. The twins are going to be 6.

* * *

Christmas Eve at the castle was a particularly loud event, but this year it was even louder than ever. When Evie, Carlos and Jay all agreed to spend this Christmas with the royal family, Ben and Mal were ecstatic. They hadn't spent Christams together since the twins were born, and now they all had kids of they're own.

They thought it would be fun having all the kids together, and at first it was. The castle was filled with Christmas cheer and smelled strongly of gingerbread and cinnamon, and the sound of children laughing was booming all trough the halls.

When the sun went down and the moon came up the kids started falling one by one. At 8 o'clock, Liam, Oliver and Clara, the youngest of the bunch, were the first to fall asleep on the family room couch. About an hour later, Daniel and Emily followed into a deep deep sleep.

They all put the sleeping children to bed thinking the rest would be asleep when they came back, but it was quite the contrary. The oldest were more awake than ever. The kept playing and trying to guess what the gifts were. The twins, Natalia, and Leopold weren't going to bed anytime soon.

It took about an hour for the adults to start dazing of, but the kids weren't complying. They all sat around the family room waiting for them to show a little sign of being tired.

"Hey guys" Ben kneeled down to talk to the kids as Mal hit Jay who had fallen asleep again so he would wake up. "It's almost midnight. You know Santa's not going to come if you don't go to sleep".

"But we're not tired" Brynn laughs doing a cartwheel.

"Yeah" Natalia agrees and tries doing a cartwheel herself.

"And we want to see Santa Clause when he gets here" Grayson explains, and Leo nods in agreement.

"This could take all night" Evie yawns.

"I don't think I'm going to last very long" Audrey shakes her head.

"I've got this" Mal assures her friends and walks towards the kids.

"Okay, so how about this?" She tries reasoning with 6 and 4 year olds, "let's play a round of tag". The kid's eyes light up. They instantly start chasing each other around the room and Mal plops back onto the couch. "They should be passed out in a few minutes".

"You're it mommy" Gray taps Mal's knee.

"Oh no honey" she smiles, "I'm not playing".

"But you're it" he pouts, "you have to play".

"Ben..." Mal looks over to her husband for help.

"You're it" he laughs, "you have to play".

"Well" Mal rolls her eyes. "If I have to play, so do you" she pushes him softly, "you're it".

They all take off joining each other in a very mature game of Tag. Mal tags Ben, then Ben tags Doug, then Doug tags Natalia, then Natalia tags Carlos, then Carlos tags Jay, and so on. The game spreads to other parts of the castle, and by the time they're all out of air they notice the kids are nowhere to be seen.

"Hey" Jay points out, "are we the only ones playing?"

"Yeah" Carlos pants.

"But where are the kids?" Jane points out as they walk back to the family room.

"Found them" Ben says from the door.

They all walk in to find all 4 kids snuggled on the couch fast asleep.

"Finally" they all say under their breaths before taking the kids up to their beds and going to bed themselves.


	5. Spy vs Dolls

Pinksakura271 asked for Brynn with her bestie Natalia are playing dolls when their brothers Grayson & Daniel decide to play "keep away" with them. Resulting in Ben & Doug to break it up. ages:8-11 (I actually had to look up what you meant with "keep away", so I hope I got it right)

* * *

When Ben and Doug offered to watch the the kid for the afternoon, Mal and Evie couldn't refuse. They left for lunch and left all their responsibilities to their loving husbands convincing themselves they could trust them. The chance for the guys to prove themselves was about to show up...

Brynn and Natalia loved playing dolls. Specially since Brynn had gotten a massive doll house from her grandfather on her 9th birthday. It was a perfect afternoon every time they could play together, even if their brothers were being pound and annoying right across the hall. When the boys' yelling stopped, they started to suspect something was up, but they continued playing without a care in the world.

"What are you doing?" Gray pops up next to Brynn and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah what are you doing?" Daniel follows his cousins lead.

"Playing" Natalia answers not bothering to look at the boys.

"Well stop and come play spies with us" Gray smiles and Brynn turns around and gives him a deadly glare.

"No" she shakes her head and goes back to playing.

"Why not?" Gray questions.

"Because I don't want you to get your boy stench all over us" she raises an eyebrows waiting for his response.

"Oh really?" Gray raises an eyebrow as well before snatching the doll out of her Hans and running off.

Doug was helping little Liam with his Math homework as Ben prepared some sandwiches when they heard the screaming. Last time they had seen their kids Brynn and Natalia were playing dolls in Brynn's room while Grayson and Daniel played spies in Grayson's room. Everything was peaceful, but the girls' screams made them believe the situation had changed.

"It sounds like they're ripping each other apart" Doug says concerned.

"Yeah" Ben puts down the peanut butter covered nknife, "this happens. A lot". "Hey buddy" he says to Liam, "Uncle Doug and I will be back in a few".

"Okay" he says as he works on his additions.

They make their way up to the kids room and the yelling gets louder and louder with every step. When they get there, they look at the scene for a few seconds.

"Stop it Grayson" Brynn yells, "I'm going to tell Mommy"

"Catch Danny" Grayson says before throwing one of Brynn's dolls to Daniel as the girls try to catch it.

"Give me the doll Daniel" Natalia commands her little brother, but he's corrupted by his older cousin.

"No Danny" Grayson shakes his head, "pass it to me". Daniel throws the doll back to Gray and the girls try to catch it again, but fail. Brynns eyes grow desperate, and before anyone can do anything she charges at Gray and throws him to the ground.

The sight was actually pretty funny for the two grown man, but they knew they had to do something about it before someone gets hurt. And believe me, they could do some serious damage.

"Alright, Alright" Ben and Doug burst into the room. Ben lifts Brynn off of her brother as she struggles to set herself free from her father's grip, and Doug restrains Grayson as he tries reaching for his sister. "What's going on in here?"

"Gray took my doll, and he wouldn't give it back" Brynn points her finger at Grayson.

"Is this true?" Ben asks he son, but he doesn't answer.

"Danny?" Doug asks his "too innocent to lie" son.

"Well" he looks at Grayson and then back to his father, "they didn't want to play with us".

"Why didn't you want to play with them?" Ben asks Brynn.

"Because they want to play spies" she answers innocently.

"And we wanted to play dollies" Natalia explains.

Ben looks at Doug and the back at the children. He walks to the floor where one of the dolls lies and picks it up. Then he grabs another 3 from the doll house and hands one to each kid.

"I know something that you can all play" he smiles and Doug catches on.

"What?" They all ask.

"How about you play Spy Dolls?" He suggest and all the kids cheer.

The rest of the afternoon goes on without anymore fights, and when Mal and Evie got home they were sincerely impressed. Maybe they could leave the kids with the guys more often.


	6. Why won't you play with me?

Pinksakura271 asked for (ages:6-8) Brynn plays more with Daniel than Grayson, resulting in the twins fighting.

* * *

Whenever Evie and Doug had things to do that didn't envolve the kids, Mal and Ben where more than glad to take them. This time Evie and Doug had to take Natalia to get some shots, and they didn't want Daniel to be bored as he waited. Plus, he had been asking to see his cousins lately, so it was the perfect opportunity.

When Doug dropped Danny off at the castle Mal told him that Grayson was in the playroom. He knew the castle pretty well, and he made his way to the playroom easily. However, when he got there Grayson was nowhere to be found. He checked his room and he wasn't there, but when he went to Brynns room he found her on her bed making friendship bracelets.

"Hey Brynn" he said from the door. He loved Brynn, but He had always been a little scared of her.

"Hey Danny" she turned around for a second before returning to her bracelet, "Grayson took Nala for a walk. He should be back any minute now".

Daniel entered Brynns room slowly. He walked all the way to the side of her bed and rubbed Simbas belly before climbing on the bed.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked innocently.

"Bracelets" she explained still focused on her threads, "want to try?". He nodded and she handed him a box. "Here. Pick 3 colors and then I'll teach you an easy one".

Grayson ran back into the castle with Nala right besides him. He'd run on the slippery marble floors and the slide all the way down the hall, and then he'd do it again.

"Grayson!" He heard his mother's stern voice behind him as he slid. He tried stopping, but he had too much impulse and fell over, "how many times have I told you not to run down here?"

"Sorry" he smiled from the floor before getting up, "it won't happen again".

"Yeah right" she didn't believe him in the slightest, "Danny's upstairs".

He instantly took off running again before his mother can say anything. When he can't find Danny in his room or the playroom, he decided to check Brynns room. Surprise, surprise, there he was. Brynn, Danny and Liam sit on her bed doing that silly string bracelets thing. Well Danny and Brynn are, Liam is just doing a mess with the string.

"Hey Danny" he smiled walking into the room, "want to go play some video games?"

"In a few minutes" he was really focused on those threads, "I really want to finish this".

"Okay" he shrugged and left the room.

After a few minutes of playing alone he went back into Brynns room looking for some company.

"Hey" he said kindly, "can I try that"

"No" Brynn spat back cockily.

"Why not?" He questioned a little disappointed.

"Because the other they you said making bracelets was stupid" she explained, "so you can't try it".

"Fine" his tone had changed from sad to angry in a matter of seconds. "I didn't want to try your stupid string thing anyways". "Come on Danny" he crossed his arms, "let's gomplay some real boy games".

"But I want to stay" Danny argued from Brynns bed.

"See" Brynn raised her eyebrows, "now he's smart"

"You know what..." He said through gritted teeth before walking up to Brynn and messing her bracelet all up".

"No!" She yelled, "stop it Grayson! Moooom!"

"What is going on here?" Mal burst into the room to find exactly what she had expected, the twins fighting. "Liam can you go play with Danny in your room?". The youngest boys left and she stared at the fighting siblings. Both twins started mumbling their explanations at the same time and Mak couldn't tell one word from another. "One at a time please" she looked between her two children, "Bree".

"He messed up my bracelet" she held up the tangled threads, "see".

"Why did you do that Grayson?" She asked waiting for the other side of the story. If there was ine thing she'd learned was that no child was ever 100% innocent.

"Because she didn't want to play with me" he sighed in defeat.

"What?" Brynn sounded surprised at his response.

"You never play with me anymore" he turned to face his sister.

"Oh come on" she frowned, "I play with you all the time".

"Oh really?" He nodded, "when was the last time we played together?" The frown on her face disappeared and regret filled her expression. "Your always with Natalia or Arden, your even with Liam, but you're never with me anymore. Even at school you ignore me"

"Okay" Brynn took a deep breath, "maybe I haven't been paying as much attention to you as I used to".

Mal was very proud of the twins and how they had solved their own problems. They were growing so fast it was unbelievable, but moments like these made her glad that they really were growing.

"Here" Brynn signaled him to come sit next to her and handed him the box, "pick three colors and then I'll teach you a nice and easy bracelet, alright?"

"Alright" he smiled, and Mal couldn't help but smile herself

* * *

Please keep leaving your requests. Make sure to follow, favorite and review.


	7. Note!

Hey guys! I haven't been here in a while, but I just wanted to thank you for all your support!

I know my stories aren't perfect, and there are a lot of spelling mistakes. I try to spell check every chapter but sometimes I don't have time, and since I write on my iPad autocorrect tends to take over sometimes. I always try my best...

I started a Oneshot series, but I haven't been writing that much mostly because I haven't gotten many requests. I also have a new story that might be coming soon!

I just wanted to thank you all so much!


	8. Where's Liam?

_This is one I came up with by myself. Hope you like it!_

Mal was about to have fit. She had clearly asked Brynn and Grayson to pick up Liam from his soccer lesson after school, but when she got home there was Brynn, there was Grayson, but there was no Liam. It was the 2nd time this week they had forgotten about their little brother and Lonnie had brought him home since Connor was in the same team.

She told them off and let it pass, but she could only take so much. That weekend, Auradon Junior Prep School was having a big fair. Mal had asked the twins to please watch after their younger brother and they had both agreed. When Mal went to check on them she found Brynn with Natalia and Sophia while Gray was playing Tourney with Daniel, Leo, Oliver and a few other boys. She couldn't believe it. It's as if they didn't care about Liam. That night it took them like an hour before the found him going round and round on the Ferris wheel.

That night Mal and Ben had to do something about this.

"I can't believe how incredibly irresponsible you two are" Mal said pacing, "I told you to watch after Liam, and you didn't even worry when he went missing"

"I'm very disappointed" Ben added.

"Why should I look after him?" The teenage girl crossed her arms, "he isn't my responsibility"

"He is your brother" Mal stepped forwards, "I didn't have siblings growing up, but when it came to the people I loved I always had their back"

"He's just a pain in the ass" she muttered under her breath and that was it. Mal had to do something about this. She looked at Brynn and Grayson who stood in front at her and the at Liam who stood by Ben, and with one flick of the wrist they all disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

Brynn felt her butt hit the stone cold ground as she coughed. She was blinded by smoke, but she knew her brothers were ther as well since she could hear them coughing as well. When the smoke finally cleared the first thing she noticed was her surroundings. It was dark. Extremely dark for 3 in the afternoon. The ground was made up of uneven pavement and the walls around her were covered in creative graffiti.

"Where are we?" She heard Liam ask and she finally noticed the two familiar boys behind her.

"It looks like and alley" the older bipod pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock" she teases as she pulled herself up to her feet. The boy just rolled his eyes knowing there was no use in arguing with his sister.

"Do you think mom lost control of her powers?" Liam asked Brynn.

"She never loses control" Brynn shook her head, "ever".

"Just get us out of here will you?" Gray said getting closer to Brynn so she could puff them back home.

She closed her eyes and focused, like Merryweather had taught her in their private lessons. She opened them and they were still there, so she tried again. She focused even harder, but still nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for then?" Gray asked annoyed.

"I can't do it" she frowns confused.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" His eyes grew with anger.

"It means I can't freaking do it Grayson!" She spat back

"This is all your fault you spoiled little brat!" He crossed his arms and it only took seconds before the two teenagers were too deep into their argument to notice anything else.

Liam walked a little down the road and noticed one of the graffiti clearly stood out. It was green and black and it had a drawing of a pair of horns with the words "LIVE EVIL" written across them.

"You guys" he said in a normal voice, but the others couldn't hear him. "You guys!" He raised his voice.

"What!" The twins yelled back at the same time.

"I don't think we're getting out of here that easily" he said and the twins hurried to his side. They pushed past him, leaving him on his own while they looked at the wall.

"It her" Brynn stuttered and swallowed.

"It can't be" Grayson shook his head, "she's a lizard, and she's in a cage".

So many questions stuck to their brains. Where were they? What does this mean? And in and instant everything made sense.

"Look" Gray pointed at another graffiti. This one was a pretty large purple M with horns sticking out from it.

"Is that...?" He started to ask.

"Mom" Brynn nodded interrupting him.

"So that means we're" he started again.

"On the isle" she interrupted him again.

They both stood in silence for a few seconds. Gray turned around slightly to look at the other wall when he noticed Liam wasn't behind them.

"Where's Liam?" He asked frowning.

"Behind you" she answered without turning around.

"No Brynn" he didn't want to panic, "he isn't"

She turned around annoyed at her brothers until she realized he really wasn't there. "He was ther two seconds ago" she started to panic now.

"Well he isn't anymore" Grayson stated the obvious.

"He couldn't have gotten far" she started walking towards the end of the alley, "come on".

Grayson got to the other street first and stopped dry before falling to his death. The alley was up in what seemed like the 3rd floor of an old building. The street below was crowded with people and tents. This was a market place, and probably the most transited street on the isle. Brynn ran past him and he instantly pulled her back by grabbing her dress before she could fall to her death, then he pulled her back so they were hiding behind some rubble

"What's wrong with you?!" she gasped shaking his grasp off.

"Sorry for saving your life" he motions to the edge.

She peeked down for a second before apologizing and taking a deep breath.

"So where's Liam then?" Brynn asked her eyes filled with desperation now.

"Come on" Grayson grabbed her hand and pulled her down a stair case and into the streets.

They spent the whole day looking for Liam. It was the scariest experience of their lives. They were two neatly dressed kids in the middle of the isle of the lost, so they were bound to draw some attention. They had to run away from a few merchants, and Gray even punched a guy who want to take Brynn away.

After hours of roaming aimlessly through the isle, they still hadn't found Liam. They walked through the empty streets in what seemed to be the middle of the night until they came across a large building they knew to be Bargain Castle, their mothers old home. It was empty and covered in dust, but it would have to do for the night. The walked into a purple room which they assumed used to be their mom's and the lay next to each other staring at the ceiling.

"What if we can't find him?" Brynn said after a few minutes of silence

"We will" Gray encouraged, but she could shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"But what I'd we don't" she took a deep breath.

"We won't rest until we find him Brynn" he said optimistically, "I promise"

They stared at the ceiling in silence unable to sleep for a few more minutes before a low voice startled them

"Hey" the sweet voice said and the both jumped out of bed.

"Liam!" They both gasped in surprise before running to hug him.

"Where have you been?" Gray asked breathing deeply.

"Here" he said softly. "I tried getting you, but when I got back to the alley you were gone. See?" He stuck his head out of the only window in the room, "that's the alley. This was the building next to the alley. I came in here because I was curious and the I found all of mom's stuff".

"Never do that again" Brynn shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, "ever". She hugged him again and this time she never wanted to let go.

Soon enough, purple smoke surrounded them again, and they were back in the castle. Brynn was still hugging Liam when the smoke cleared. Gray expected their parents to appear in front of them, but they were nowhere to be seen.

In the following days, Mal and Ben never mentioned the little trip to the isle. It was as if they didn't even realize what had happened, but they did. Mal kept quiet to let the experience sink into their kid's brain. None of the kids were ever in trouble. She had always been there next to them. She had even urged Liam to go into the building without him realizing it.

From then on, the kids got along great and the twins never forgot to pick up their brother again.


	9. Family Outing

_The-only-soldier-left asked for one where Mal and Ben take the kids to the enchanted lake for the first time._

Every year since they had been together, Ben took Mal to the Enchanted Lake on their anniversary for a picnic before doing something else. This year, however, Liam was barely a month old, and Mal wasn't comfortable leaving him with anyone just yet. Mal had also been very careful around the twins since Liam had been born, because she didn't want them to feel left out. For Mal this meant no anniversary picnic, but for Ben it was a whole other thing. Family picnic.

It took everything in him to convince Mal it was a good idea, but in the end he finally got her to agree. He packed everything they needed and got the twins, almost 4 years old, settled in the limo as Mal finished feeding baby Liam.

It was a beautiful day for the lake. The sun was out, the breeze was cool, and the whole family was there to enjoy it. As Liam slept in his car seat in the shade, Mal juggled between setting up lunch and worrying about the twins who were swimming with Ben. It's not that she didn't trust Ben. It's just that water still made her a bit nervous, even if both twins had floaties on.

"Lunch time!" She called and they all climbed out of the lake. Mal wrapped a towel around Grayson and Ben wrapped one around Brynn before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. The he grabbed Grayson and threw him over his other shoulder and the twin's laughter filled the air.

"Did you guys know this is where daddy fell in love with mommy?" Ben explain to the twins who were stuffing their faces with their sandwiches. Ben knew they probably didn't care, but he enjoyed telling the story. "She jumped into the water to save me even though she didn't know how to swim".

Mal saw Brynns eyes glow bright green for less than a second as she intently listened to the story. Every single time that happened it scared her half to death. The first time it happened when Brynn was just a few months old, and it didn't happen again for a while, but as she gets older it keeps happening more often. Grayson's eyes never glows, which led them to believe only Brynn inherited Mal's powers. One day her powers would present themselves, but they were glad that day was not it. Liam, who had been sleeping, started to fidget and Mal picked him up and brought him over to listen to the story as well.

Mal was so happy she agreed to come to the enchanted lake. Seeing Ben play with the kids really made her really happy.

In the years to come, picnics at the lake became a special occasion for the entire family, even her kids learned to swim in that lake. There wasn't a trip to the lake they didn't enjoy. She couldn't believe it all started from a love spell and a cookie.


End file.
